Past
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Masa lalu, terkadang bisa sangat menyakitkan. Terutama jika masa lalu itu melibatkan kenangan pahit, orang yang kau benci, dan kisah yang ingin kau kubur selamanya. Karena terkadang ... cinta bisa jadi sangat membutakan. / SasuHina fanfiksi / M untuk adegan menjurus / Happy reading!


Kaki jenjang milik Hinata menapaki lantai dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Koridor yang sepi memantulkan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh hak sepatunya. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat CEO perusahaan ini memanggilnya.

Faktanya adalah, jabatannya di perusahaan ini bukanlah jabatan yang cukup penting, dan lagi jika terjadi masalah yang seharusnya dipanggil adalah atasannya di Departemen Keuangan, bukan dirinya. Terlebih lagi, ia baru mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu; mustahil ia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal hingga mengharuskannya menghadap CEO.

Lagipula gadis itu mendengar bahwa sang CEO yang sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini baru pulang dari Amerika, mengurus beberapa keperluan untuk memperlebar bisnis yang dijalaninya di benua seberang.

Apakah CEO itu ingin mengetes kemampuan Hinata sebagai pegawai baru?

Hinata membantah dalam hati. Posisinya bukan posisi yang krusial, dan sepertinya sang boss mempercayakan urusan kepegawaian sepenuhnya kepada HRD.

Langkah-langkah tergesanya berhenti pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan. Sekretaris yang sempat ditemuinya barusan memintanya untuk langsung masuk dan berkata bahwa sang CEO sudah menunggunya.

Hinata menatap pintu besar di hadapannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, merelaksasi dirinya sendiri yang sedikit gugup. Tangan mungilnya mengepal dan mengetuk pelan pintu yang tampak mewah itu.

"Masuk."

Hinata menyentuh gagang pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Seperti halnya banyak ruangan mewah lainnya yang sempat gadis berambut indigo itu intip di lantai teratas gedung raksasa ini, ruangan ini juga tak kalah mewahnya. Dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca dan nuansa hitam-putih; sofanya terlihat begitu empuk dan lembut, pot tanaman yang menambah asri suasana, dan rak-rak buku berwarna hitam yang menjulang. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kerja elegan dan kursi yang posisinya membelakangi dirinya, membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang duduk di belakang kursi itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembut dan aksen yang sopan, bola matanya bergulir untuk membaca papan nama yang berukir dengan cat hitam di meja.

"Hn."

Kursi berputar, bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menarik napas tercekat. Tatapan tidak percayanya timbul dengan getar hebat pada dadanya saat ia menatap sosok yang duduk dengan angkuh di atas kursi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **P a s t**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Standard warning applied**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita ini berawal tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Masa-masa akhir SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan, namun juga masa yang paling melelahkan karena ujian Negara dan ujian masuk ke universitas. Februari menjadi bulan yang dingin sekaligus bulan frustasi. Siswa-siswi senior tak bisa menikmati valentine karena disibukkan dengan belajar dan setumpuk pelajaran tambahan. Dinginnya salju membuat semuanya terasa memusingkan.

Hyuuga Hinata tak punya cukup uang untuk masuk ke lembaga bimbingan belajar manapun. Sebagai gadis miskin yatim piatu yang mengandalkan beasiswa, ia harus belajar dua kali lipat lebih keras dibanding teman-temannya. Waktu luangnya habis untuk kerja paruh waktu agar ia bisa membayar sewa flat murahnya, dan Hinata terpaksa mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk belajar.

Pemanas flat-nya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Hinata baru akan menumpuk beberapa selimut di atas bantal tipis di untuk digunakannya duduk agar bisa belajar dengan hangat di meja berkaki pendek di flat sempitnya, saat terdengar suara ketukan.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk memastikan, dan suara ketukan itu semakin keras.

Gadis itu berdiri sembari melirik jam dinding. Siapa gerangan yang hendak bertamu pukul satu pagi?

Meski heran, Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Semua pertanyaan dalam bentuk keramahtamahan yang hendak dilontarkannya sebagai pemilik flat tertelan begitu saja saat mengetahui siapa orang di balik pintu.

Selama masa SMA-nya, tak banyak yang mau berteman dengan Hinata karena posisinya yang hanya murid penerima beasiswa di SMA elit mereka. Namun mereka hanya menatap tak suka dan hanya lebih memilih menghindari Hinata.

Bully terhadapnya hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang. Satu orang yang menjadi otak dan membawa serta gengnya sebagai penindas Hinata. Orang itu telah jadi mimpi buruk sang gadis Hyuuga sejak pertama Hinata menjejakkan kakinya di Konoha Gakuen. Sosok tuan muda sempurna yang menjadi saingannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong kasar Hinata, memegangi kedua bahunya sementara ia menutup pintu flat kecil Hinata dengan kakinya. Ada seringai mengerikan di bibirnya yang selalu membentuk garis datar, mampu membuat Hinata menciut seketika. "Hai, jalang," Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya.

Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan meja berkaki rendah miliknya di tengah ruangan. Namun bukannya melepasnya, Sasuke justru menahannya di sana. Buku-buku Hinata terdorong hingga berhamburan, tubuh mungilnya tertahan di atas meja sementara pinggang hingga ke bawah menggantung begitu saja. "A-apa—U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata berkata putus-putus sementara ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Namun Sasuke semakin menekannya. Ada kekeh kecil di bibirnya sebelum ia semakin mendekat.

Bola mata Hinata membulat karena kaget. Napas Sasuke yang berbau alkohol menyadarkannya bahwa pemuda itu sedang mabuk. "U-Uchiha-san … k-kau mabuk—hmphh!" Hinata semakin meronta saat bibir pemuda itu menekan keras bibirnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sayangnya tindakannya itu hanya membuat Sasuke menggeram marah. Dengan kasar pemuda itu mencengkeram pipi Hinata untuk menerima ciumannya. Menghisap kuat-kuat bibir ranum milik sang gadis Hyuuga hingga bengkak. Tangannya yang lain menarik hingga robek baju t-shirt tipis yang dikenakan Hinata.

Sebutir air mata turun begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah setengah telanjang saat Sasuke juga menarik paksa bra yang dikenakannya. "J-Jangan … kumohon … akhh!" Hinata berkata dengan suara bergetar, tubuhnya menegang saat rasa sakit ia rasakan akibat remasan kasar Sasuke di payudaranya. Pemberontakan tangannya seakan tak berarti apa-apa untuk Sasuke.

Panik dan takut merayapinya saat Hinata menyadari bahwa ia sebatang kara, tak ada orang yang bisa melindunginya dari kejadian tak terduga seperti ini. Hinata menangis, namun Sasuke bergeming. Sebaliknya, ia semakin gencar meski Hinata melakukan perlawanan.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke semakin kasar dan dalam. Hinata terisak, setengah terbaring, merintih menahan sakit serta luka fisik dan ditinggalkan Sasuke. Gadis itu tersentak saat sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian intimnya. Refleks Hinata kembali memberontak saat tahu apa itu dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa dan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, namun pemuda itu dengan cekatan menahan kedua tangan mungil milik Hinata.

"Ck! Kau sempit sekali, bitch!" Tanpa ampun Sasuke menghentak masuk ke dalam diri Hinata, merobek selaput dara gadis itu diiringi jeritan Hinata. Sasuke menghujam tubuhnya keras-keras demi mencari kenikmatan, mengirimkan rasa sakit luarbiasa pada Hinata. Tak dipedulikannya kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan tertutup ataupun badan gadis itu yang melemas.

Perlahan, Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ketika Hinata terbangun esok paginya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di flat miliknya, menyisakan dirinya sendirian dan segenap penyesalan. Selangkangan Hinata terasa sangat perih dan ada bercak darah yang menghantamkan gadis itu pada kenangan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadapnya.

Hinata terisak dan terisak hingga air matanya mengering. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengabaikan semua telepon dan e-mail dari teman-teman yang peduli terhadapnya. Mengunci dirinya seminggu penuh di flat tanpa menghiraukan ketukan pintu dari orang-orang yang mencemaskannya. Tiga kali dalam seminggu itu Hinata termenung dengan pisau dapur menekan nadinya hingga darahnya menetes membasahi lantai flat miliknya.

Dalam saat-saat kelam itulah, Hinata menyadari bahwa ia tidak boleh mati. Sasuke mungkin tidak menyesali perbuatannya sama sekali, mungkin pemuda itu bahkan sedang berpesta pora di luar sana. Hinata tersentil dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin hanya dia yang merasa depresi.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu memunculkan kebencian dalam hatinya terhadap Sasuke. Kebencian yang menjadi kekuatan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Hari itu, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Menguburkan semua kenangan buruk tentang pemerkosaan yang dialaminya dalam-dalam.

Meski ia tak bisa menghilangkan bekas luka itu. Bekas luka yang menjadi sebuah trauma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah mundur dua langkah. Gadis itu tahu bahwa perusahaan ini adalah salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha Group, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menjadi atasannya langsung. Ketika Hinata kembali ke sekolah tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tak ada di sekolah. Dari kabar yang beredar, Hinata mendengar pemuda itu pindah keluar negeri dan tak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya.

"Ada apa, Sir?" Hinata bertanya setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Melawan hatinya yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi secepat mungkin.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam selama beberapa detik, kemudian pria itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat bergabung kepadamu. Semoga kau betah bekerja di sini." Ia berkata, tanpa senyum seperti biasa, dan basa-basi itu mengirimkan implus waspada untuk Hinata.

Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu. Ia tahu betul bahwa sejak kejadian pemerkosaan itu ia mengalami trauma dengan sentuhan laki-laki. Tubuhnya akan refleks bergetar saat seorang laki-laki menyentuhnya dengan sengaja; minimal ia akan tersentak. Tetapi Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya pada mata segelap malam milik Sasuke, merasa tertantang untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kini laki-laki brengsek yang ada di hadapannya tak berpengaruh sama sekali bagi kehidupannya. Tangan Hinata yang lebih mungil terulur untuk menerima jabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sir."

"Panggil Sasuke saja."

Hinata menampilkan senyum terpaksa dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berpamitan dengan sopan. Langkah Hinata berubah cepat saat ia sudah menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke. Ia tidak kembali ke kubikel miliknya, namun Hinata menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri.

Sembari membasuh wajahnya dan mengelapnya, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pemerkosaan itu sudah lama terjadi. Saat itu Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan mungkin pria itu sudah melupakan semuanya. Mungkin Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat dengan Hinata, mengingat sikap pria itu tadi.

Dia tidak boleh terpaku dengan masa lalu. Ini adalah awal yang baru baginya. Lagipula, semuanya sudah berubah. Tak ada yang sama. Masa lalunya … sudah terkubur dalam-dalam, tergantikan dengan masa-masa menyenangkan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Hinata mengeluarkan kalung berbandul sebentuk cincin di balik blazer yang dikenakannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan mulai sering membasahi kota Konoha di pertengahan Juni, membawa aroma basah serta udara yang lebih dingin dibandingkan musim semi yang hangat dan nyaman. Hinata tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, sehingga gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk lebih sering membawa payung.

Namun sore itu Hinata yang baru pulang dari kantor sedang berjalan menuju ke stasiun saat hujan mulai menderas. Sialnya, hari itu Hinata melupakan payung berwarna violet kesayangannya di apartemen. Hinata berlari dan menuju emperan gedung yang terlihat tua untuk berlindung.

Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang sabar, jadi ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding gedung dan menunggu hujan reda. Ponselnya basah dan mati, sehingga ia tak bisa meminta tolong siapapun untuk menjemputnya. Jadi Hinata hanya bisa berharap hujan akan segera mereda.

Tetapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian, gadis itu menghela napas berat. Tubuhnya basah kuyup namun hujan tampaknya belum berhenti juga, malah menderas. Hari sudah gelap, dan Hinata menyesali keputusannya untuk menunggu, alih-alih menerobos hujan.

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil saat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantui Hinata. Bagaimana jika ada orang-orang berniat jahat yang menghampirinya? Angin dingin yang bertiup memperburuk keadaan. Dingin sudah membuat tangan dan kakinya kebas, serta kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan pusing. Hinata berjongkok dan menahan airmatanya yang hendak turun. Gadis itu menghindari pergi pada malam hari dan sekarang ia bahkan tak berani menerobos hujan.

Hinata mendongak waspada saat terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Mobil itu adalah mobil mewah bermerek Lamborghini yang bahkan Hinata tak pernah sentuh. Hinata menatap mobil di depannya itu dengan hati berdebar, secepat mungkin gadis itu berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi jika ternyata orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu adalah orang jahat.

Pintu pengemudi terbuka, dan seketika Hinata terlonjak dan dengan terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah saat tahu siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mungkin bukan seorang ketua mafia ataupun sindikat perdagangan manusia, namun dalam mata Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Jadi gadis itu mengambil jarak seaman mungkin untuk lari seandainya diperlukan.

"M-malam Sir," Hinata memutuskan menyapa meski suaranya bergetar karena ia menggigil. Hinata melangkah mundur lagi, tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan dan kini Sasuke bahkan terlihat berputar di matanya. Gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati.

Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya, "Hujan semakin deras. Naiklah ke mobil."

Hinata menggeleng, perlahan panik saat Sasuke semakin mendekat. Pria itu tidak akan bisa memerintahnya. "Tidak a-apa-apa, Sir," Hinata menyahut, merutuki posisinya yang sudah menempel ke dinding gedung sehingga ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Sayangnya, kombinasi panik dan kedinginan luar biasa membuat kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan sakit.

"Hyuuga, kuantar—"

Hinata tak bisa mendengar lagi karena sakit di kepalanya membuat semuanya terasa gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Langit-langit kamarnya jauh lebih kusam dan futon yang biasa ia tiduri kini terasa begitu empuk dan hangat.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Sebuah suara yang lembut disertai dengan bantuan saat Hinata berusaha bersandar. Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut dan melihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut kebiruan yang duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring tersenyum keibuan kepadanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Hinata. "Kau terkena gejala hipotermia. Syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sudah tidak sedingin tadi malam. Nah, sekarang kau harus makan."

Hinata mau tak mau membuka mulutnya saat wanita itu mengangsurkan sesendok bubur untuknya. Gadis itu diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan luas tempatnya berada selagi wanita itu berbaik hati menyuapinya.

Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar yang lebih luas tiga kali lipat dibandingkan kamar apartemen Hinata yang sekarang. Namun kamar ini jauh lebih suram dibanding kamar Hinata. Dinding berwarna putih agak pucat tanpa lukisan ataupun foto, sofa dan lemari besar berwarna hitam, meja kayu yang panjang dipoles pernis berwarna gelap dan ranjang yang ditempati Hinata memiliki seprai dengan motif papan catur. Jam dinding tergantung dan menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Ada emblem besar pada dinding dengan bentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih, menghantamkan Hinata pada kenyataan bahwa ia berada di rumah seorang Uchiha. Hinata memaksa otaknya berpikir. Oh. Hujan. Mobil. Sasuke. Pingsan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengembalikan gelas air pada sang wanita setelah meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Hinata berkata, menekan semua kebingungan dan kepanikan yang muncul saat menyadari di mana dia berada.

"Sasu- _kun_ yang kemarin membawamu ke sini." Ada tawa kecil yang anggun bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang lembut dan meneduhkan yang disertai dengan kilat rahasia, membuat Hinata yakin wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu meski tak yakin itu apa. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, sorot matanya kemudian berubah terkejut sebelum ia mendesah, "Kau tak mengingatku? Aku Uchiha Mikoto, Hinata- _chan_. Kau biasa memanggilku _Kaasan_."

Semua pertanyaan yang timbul di pikiran Hinata—kenapa wanita ini begitu baik, benarkah beliau ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke—hilang begitu saja, tergantikan ekspresi tak percaya karena kalimat terakhir Mikoto. "M-maaf?"

Mikoto menghela napasnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang tergerai, lalu tersenyum. " _Sou kana_ …," Wanita itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Nah, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Kau bisa berendam air hangat dan memakai baju yang ada di lemari. Baju milikmu sedang dicuci."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala—menyadari bahwa ia memakai piyama yang agak kebesaran—karena aura Uchiha milik Mikoto seakan membuatnya tak bisa ditolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada baju perempuan di lemari besar itu. Mikoto (dan piyama yang Hinata tanggalkan di kamar) tak ada di kamar ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian, jadi gadis itu mengambil salah satu t-shirt kebesaran berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya dan memakainya. Lagipula ia hanya menunggu bajunya diantarkan, berterimakasih, lalu pulang.

Bosan, Hinata membuka pintu geser kaca yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon dan seketika tersenyum saat bau samar dari tanah basah menyeruak penciumannya. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kursi balkon dan menekuk lututnya, menarik napas lega karena kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan. Perlahan kelopak matanya memberat sebelum tertutup sempurna.

Hinata terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, tersadar bahwa ada yang memindahkannya kembali ke ranjang. Gadis itu menatap ke jendela yang tertutup untuk mengecek dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap.

Saat itulah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan sosok di baliknya membuat Hinata terlonjak bangun. Gadis itu meremas ujung t-shirt yang ia kenakan, menundukkan wajahnya saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, namun pria itu berhenti dalam jarak satu meter. "Sir."

"Hn."

Hinata mengintip dari balik poninya. Sasuke jelas baru habis mandi, ia terlihat segar tampan dalam balutan kaus polos dan celana selutut. "A-apa yang A-anda lakukan d-di kamar ini?"

"Ini kamarku."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat karena terkejut, rona merah pekat memenuhi pipinya. Dia berpikir dia ditempatkan di kamar ini karena ini adalah kamar tamu, namun tak disangkanya ini adalah kamar sang pemilik rumah. "M-Maaf," Hinata mencicit.

"Mana bajumu?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakkan Hinata pada kenyataan bahwa baju yang ia pakai, yang diambilnya dari lemari, pastilah baju pria itu. "M-Maaf-kan saya … k-kata Mikoto-san … e-etto … b-baju saya dicuci …," Hinata berkata, gelagapan dan panik.

Sasuke berdecak singkat, "Ulah Hahaue." Pria itu melangkah menjauhi Hinata dan menghempaskan diri di sofa yang terletak di seberang ranjang. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega karena jarak yang diambil Sasuke. "Ha-hai, t-terimakasih, Sir." Meski begitu, alarm peringatan di pikirannya masih berbunyi keras. Daripada berdiri kikuk di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah pintu, "S-saya a-akan mencari Mi-Mikoto- _san_ ," gadis itu berjalan sedikit tergesa, tidak ingin berada terlalu lama dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Brakk!

Namun Hinata terlambat. Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan pintu itu dengan tinjunya. Napas Hinata tercekat, bahunya menegang seketika. Posisinya memang memunggungi Sasuke, namun mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyentakkan Hinata, namun gadis itu memilih menghindar. "M-maaf, Sir, saya a-akan keluar."

"Takkan kuizinkan kau pergi kemanapun dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas menyentuh tangan Hinata yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, dan sentuhan itu refleks membuat Hinata bergetar. Tetapi Sasuke tak peduli, pria itu memaksa membuka jari-jari tangan Hinata dan menyelipkan jemarinya di sana.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata nyaris tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf? "A-Anda tidak p-perlu—"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata, berhentilah bermain-main!" Sasuke menggeram, menyentak lengan gadis itu dan memutar tubuh Hinata ke arahnya dalam satu gerakan yang cepat. Kedua tangannya ia sandarkan di samping bahu Hinata, mengurung gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. "Kecuali kau amnesia— _lagi_ , dan kutahu itu sama sekali tidak terjadi, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kita!" bentak pria itu, kehilangan kendali dan kesabarannya.

Mata amethyst Hinata membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengenyahkan semua rasa takut dan gelisah yang dialaminya ketika menatap sepasang obsidian yang berkilat itu. "A-aku ..."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Hinata, mengabaikan gadis itu yang berjengit akibat tindakannya. "Kau bisa membuatku gila seumur hidupku, Hinata." Pria itu berkata lirih. "Kau tak mengingatku, menghancurkan harapanku semasa SMA, dan kini menghindariku. Apa lagi yang ingin kaulakukan terhadapku, huh?"

"Ma-maaf?" Hinata berusaha tidak menghiraukan pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa bertahun-tahun ia membenci orang ini, dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apakah ada kesalahpahaman? Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke? Jelas-jelas pria itu yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun!

"Sewaktu kelas tiga SD, aku sempat pindah selama empat semester ke desa tempatmu tinggal." Sasuke menyentuh rambut Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, mengelusnya pelan. "Kau tak ingat ... betapa aku memujamu saat itu." Sasuke menarik napas kentara, "Tapi kau bersikap tak mengenalku saat SMA. Aku kesal, tak biasa diacuhkan dan ditolak, dan kau membuatku ...," Kening lelaki itu berkerut tak yakin saat menatap kedua amethyst Hinata, "sakit hati yang berujung pada tindakanku yang menyakitimu."

Hinata terperangah. Mata kelam milik Sasuke menatapnya penuh kesungguhan, membuatnya sulit untuk meragukan kebenaran dari kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu. "A-aku ..." Hinata berkata gelisah, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, "M-maaf. A-ku tak bermaksud—de-desaku m-membuatku trauma karena a-ayah dan ibu meninggal d-dengan tragis di sana ... jadi ingatanku tentang t-tempat itu begitu buruk." Gadis itu akhirnya menjelaskan dengan suara terbata.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya berat. "Aku tahu." Pria itu berkata, "Aku bertemu sahabat anjingmu beberapa waktu lalu. Dia mengatakan semuanya. Juga ..." tatapan mata Sasuke tampak merenung untuk sejenak, meski masih menatap Hinata lekat seakan gadis itu akan meleleh jika Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya, "kesalahpahaman yang sengaja dilakukannya untuk membuatku patah hati dulu."

Hinata menahan napas tanpa sadar saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata kasar di sela-sela ucapannya, mengingatkannya pada peringai lelaki itu dulu. Tapi ... "Sahabat anjing?"

"Ya, dia mungkin masih di rumah sakit Konoha akibat sedikit _hadiah_ yang kuberikan padanya."

Terkesiap, Hinata menatap ngeri tentang kemungkinan siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke. Kiba. Kiba- _nya_. "Kiba- _kun_?" Mata gadis itu membulat, terdistraksi seketika. "Ya Tuhan, aku harus ... astaga ... bagaimana keadaannya—" Panik, Hinata mendorong Sasuke tanpa sadar dan seketika mencari barang-barangnya. Hanya sekejap, karena kemudian Hinata mendengar Sasuke mengumpat di belakangnya dan tahu-tahu ia terhempas ke tempat tidur, dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari kedua oniks Sasuke. Rasa takut akan pria itu kembali melandanya. "Ja-jangan—kumohon..." Bahu mungil Hinata berguncang seiring dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Tatapannya kosong, kepalanya seakan mereka ulang semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Tatapan Sasuke ... sama persis dengan yang waktu itu.

Sasuke segera tersadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada Hinata. Pria itu memejamkan matanya frustasi, melepaskan Hinata dan dalam langkah-langkah panjang Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya disertai bantingan pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata pada akhirnya menemukan barang-barangnya ketika pintu kamar itu diketuk. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum anggun sembari memasuki kamar.

"Aku mengantarkan bajumu." Mikoto berkata, lalu duduk di samping Hinata yang tampaknya masih termenung di sofa. Wanita itu mendesah pelan, mengelus lembut rambut indigo sang gadis. "Temperamen sekali, ya, dia."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan setengah hati, tahu siapa yang dimaksud Mikoto namun sama sekali tak berminat untuk menanggapi. Kejadian tadi cukup membuatnya shock. Kini ia hanya ingin pulang.

"Kau dulu begitu sabar menghadapinya. Kau menjemputnya untuk bersama-sama berangkat ke sekolah ketika ia mogok sekolah karena kesal padaku dan ayahnya, kau membuatkannya bekal, kau mengajaknya bermain meski ia membentak-bentakmu ... pada akhirnya hatinya luluh dan membuatnya sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin kau hanya kasihan padanya saat itu, Hinata-chan, tapi untuk Sasu-kun, itu sangat berarti. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

Hinata menatap Mikoto, lalu dengan ragu berbisik pelan, "Tapi k-kemudian dia me-memerkosaku."

"Aku tahu." Raut wajah Mikoto berubah murung, "Maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Aku tahu perbuatan Sasu-kun tak bisa dibenarkan. Tapi ... cobalah berpikir sedikit dari sudut pandangnya. Sasu-kun terbiasa untuk dimanjakan olehmu; sifat kanak-kanak yang tak ingin dilepasnya itu membuatnya jadi egois. Namun saat kalian bertemu lagi, kau bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya. Dia jadi pemarah, bukan hanya di sekolah, namun juga di rumah. Dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku, namun suatu hari dia berkata bahwa kau ... berpacaran dengan orang lain. Itu terjadi kira-kira ketika musim dingin."

Hinata menahan napas, mengingat kenangan buruknya yang terjadi pada musim dingin. "Aku t-tidak berpacaran d-dengan siapapun saat itu. Dan ... b-bukan berarti t-tindakannya b-bisa dibenarkan."

Mikoto tersenyum miris, "Kau tahu, ketika Sasu-kun pulang pagi itu, dia nyaris dibunuh Fugaku—ayahnya. Dia berlutut, mengakui semuanya pada kami. Fugaku marah besar, menghajarnya habis-habisan sehingga Sasu-kun masuk ICU. Ketika dia pulih, dia meminta untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri. Dia berkata akan menjadi lebih baik dari dirinya sekarang, dan berjanji akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."

"D-dia tak datang padaku," Hinata berbisik, masih berusaha untuk menyangkal, "Ba-bahkan untuk meminta m-maaf."

Mikoto menghela napas untuk kekeraskepalaan Hinata. "Aku tahu. Dia terlalu takut untuk menemuimu. Takut akan tatapan kebencian yang kauberikan padanya."

Keheningan cukup lama memenuhi kamar itu, hingga akhirnya Mikoto beranjak bangun.

"Kau pasti ingin pulang. Aku akan meminta sopir kami untuk mengantarmu. Tentang apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi ... kuharap kau memikirkannya, Hinata-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bersandar di kaca jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar mobil dengan setengah melamun. Kejadian-kejadian serta kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya membuatnya sedikit pusing. Gadis itu menghela napasnya.

"Nona, Anda sudah sampai."

Tersentak, Hinata bergegas turun dan berterimakasih pada supir keluarga Uchiha. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap gedung besar di hadapannya. Melangkah masuk, Hinata bertanya mengenai tujuannya pada resepsionis, berbasa-basi serta mengucapkan terimakasih dan bergegas menuju lift.

Lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar Kiba.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja begitu melihat sosok yang dihindarinya. Uchiha Sasuke, berada di lorong yang akan membawanya menuju kamar lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Sasuke bersandar di dinding, mata lelaki itu tidak fokus, menatap dinding seberangnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, namun pria itu menoleh ketika menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Senyum miring hadir di wajah pria itu, Sasuke beranjak dari dinding dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang mematung.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang ke sini … meski aku tak berharap hal itu akan terjadi."

Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jauh, sedih, dan terluka. Mengingatkan Hinata … mengingatkan Hinata pada suara penuh getar seorang anak kecil … yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya di musim gugur. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Kiba, huh?"

 _._

" _Aku … aku pasti akan kembali."_

" _Hinata-chan mau menungguku, 'kan?"_

 _._

Sentuhan di pipinya membuat Hinata kembali tersadar. Sasuke berada tepat di depannya, tersenyum getir padanya.

"Pada akhirnya, kau tak pernah menungguku. Kau selalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku … selalu jadi yang terlupakan. Jadi orang yang terus menyakitimu."

Hinata tercekat, saat sepasang oniks di depannya berkilauan akibat airmata. Rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya. Perasaan yang asing, yang membuatnya merindukan Sasuke, entah kenapa.

"Sasu … ke- _kun_?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum pahit. Merogoh saku celananya, pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sepasang sayap yang berkilauan. Mencondongkan tubuh, pria itu memakaikan kalungnya pada Hinata. "Ini—kalung yang rencananya akan kuberikan padamu … empat belas tahun yang lalu."

Hinata meraba kalung di lehernya.

.

" _Malaikat."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Hm! Hinata-chan … seperti malaikat bagiku."_

 _._

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Sosok di depannya kembali tersenyum, pahit.

"Maaf, untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Berbahagialah bersama Kiba."

Hinata terpaku. Begitu pula ketika Sasuke mengacak lembut rambutnya, lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, untuk menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

Rasanya … hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's territory:** Hai, um, anggap aja sekadar camilan sore dari saya. Karena keyboard macet, jadi ga banyak bacot dulu xD

Btw, ada yang bisa memahami 'kesalahpahaman' antara Hinata, Sasuke, dan Kiba tujuh tahun lalu?

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di sandaran sofa. Matanya menatap datar keriuhan dance floor.

"Teme!" Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto menjerit frustasi. "Kau bodoh atau apa, sih?! Kenapa kau melepas Hinata-chan begitu saja?! Kau sudah mencintainya lebih dari tiga perempat umurmu, BAKA!"

Hinata, ya …

Di antara kesadarannya yang tersisa, benak Sasuke dibanjiri kenangan gadis itu. Senyum ceria kanak-kanaknya, wajah tulusnya, senyum malu-malunya, pipinya yang memerah … Sasuke terkekeh kecil mengingat itu semua. Bagaimana Hinata sangat ekspresif dan menggemaskan di matanya. Sekaligus lucu. Manis. Cantik. Hinata … Hinata yang takkan pernah menjadi miliknya …

"Argh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Bukannya menjawab, sahabatnya itu malah tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. "TEME!"

Senyum Hinata mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi pagi. Saat mobilnya berhenti di basement, ia melihat Hinata. Dan Kiba. Dan bagaimana gadis itu merona menggemaskan saat Kiba mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup pipinya. Ah, gadis itu sudah berhasil menghapus traumanya, rupanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke membatin. Sudah hampir dua tahun, sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Hinatanya manis sekali …

"Dan kau! Kau hanya diam di sini seperti orang bodoh! Mengelilingi setiap kantor cabang di berbagai Negara hanya untuk menghindarinya!"

Ah ya, itu mengingatkannya bahwa ia harus pergi. Besok siang ia ada meeting penting yang harus ia hadiri. Terhuyung, Sasuke bangun. "Sudahlah, Dobe. Aku harus pergi … ke …" Sasuke memutar otaknya dan tak menemukan jawaban. Kemana? Sasuke bahkan tak tahu ia ada di mana. Ia tak pernah tau Negara apa yang sedang ia jejaki. "Kita sedang ada di mana, Dobe? Mana Kakashi?"

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu prihatin. Keadaan Sasuke dua tahun ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sebelum bertemu Hinata, sahabatnya itu masih sanggup bekerja dan hidup workaholic dengan Hinata sebagai tujuan hidupnya. Namun kini, Sasuke kehilangan arah. Ia mengambil alih tugas berkeliling ke seluruh cabang Uchiha Corporation untuk memantau cabang-cabang itu, nyaris tak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Ia tak peduli jika sekarang harus terbang ke Paris dan esoknya pergi ke Australia. Keadaan yang membuat keluarga Uchiha mengirimkan seorang bodyguard untuk memastikan Sasuke tetap _hidup_ , selama duapuluh empat jam.

"Kenapa, Teme?"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu, tersenyum tipis. "Jika sekali saja, Dobe, dengan keberadaanku aku bisa membuatnya bahagia, sebejad apapun kelakuanku padanya kemudian, aku akan memiliki keberanian untuk kembali membuatnya bahagia denganku. Namun kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bukan, bahwa tak pernah sekalipun keberadaanku membuatnya senang. Jadi, inilah kebahagiaan terbesar yang bisa kuberikan untuknya—membiarkannya bahagia dengan pria lain."

* * *

 **(Because sometimes, love could be so irrational, y'know?)**

* * *

Have a nice day!

:D

-dae-


End file.
